


fallen for you

by schwanenkoenigin



Series: fallin' for you [2]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: (they actually kiss in this yay), F/F, and here we have camila being whipped af, you're welcome lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: Camila wants to ask someone (hint: it's Lauren) something./Camren college AU.





	

She's nervous as hell.

 

Which... isn't exactly unusual in itself because, well, she's Camila– but. The circumstances are different today. And she's freaking out.

 

Which is kind of dumb, really – she actually does think so herself – because she's just going to ask a tiny little question. It's not even the question that has had her pacing around her dorm room for the past twenty minutes. Nope. It's not the person, either.

 

It's both things combined.

 

Asking  _that_  person  _that_  question makes her anxious (and, okay, admittedly, the question always makes you kind of–) and she has no idea how to calm her nerves.

 

She probably can't. Not when–

 

It'd be better for her to just get it over with, really. But she wouldn't be Camila if she just  _did_  it.

 

She has considered writing a letter, but she doesn't know what Lauren thinks about cheesy letters. (And, honestly, she'd just make a fool of herself. Okay, well, she'll make a fool of herself  _any_ way, but, like–)

 

Then again, she doesn't know what Lauren thinks about  _any_  of this. Being asked out by a friend and all that… (a  _female_  friend, no less.)

 

(Camila thinks she wouldn't mind being asked out by a friend, if that friend happened to be Lauren, of course, but she hasn't been able to figure out if Lauren has the same view on… things.)

 

Does Lauren like her? Like,  _like_  like her? Or not? Is Lauren  _open_  to the idea of having Camila as… more than a friend?

 

Questions like these have been keeping her up at night lately.

 

Ever since that damn day in the diner. (That's, like, two weeks ago. So you can imagine how little Camila has slept.)

 

Stupid song.

 

Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat.

 

She hates it.

 

She hadn't even known the damn song before  _that_  day, and now she hates it. She never  _hates_  anything. (Especially when it comes to music or books.) But this song… this song made her realize that she  _likes_  Lauren and now everything is confusing and Camila's a mess and she can't think about college anymore because there's always  _Lauren_  in her brain and–

 

She's screwed. She is  _so_  screwed.

 

And she's still not quite sure what to do.

 

But she figures she should at least go over to Lauren's and… well, talk.

 

They haven't been alone ever since  _that_  day, so maybe, Camila thinks, it's best to meet up and analyze Lauren…

 

(She actually laughs at herself at this because– as if. She doesn't believe for a second that she could ever possibly read Lauren that well.)

 

…so she takes her keys and heads out because she  _knows_  that if she stays here any longer, the tiny amount of courage that she has actually managed to collect over the past few minutes will fade.

 

The closer she gets to Lauren's dorm, the more she feels that courage slip away. She wants to hold on to it because God knows she needs it more than ever but– her anxiety is about to win and– she reaches the door to her object of affection's room.

 

And although the courage is basically completely gone now, she's kind of too lazy to go back now.

 

Oh, well.

 

She knocks.

 

Once. Twice. Three times.

 

She hears Lauren approach the door and Camila swears she's about to faint because she's so incredibly nervous because– for God's sake, she hasn't actually thought about  _how_  to ask Lauren yet and– seriously, why has she even come here in the first place? And where's that damn courage when you need it? Damn it, damn it, damn it, she should probably definitely leave before it's too late and Lauren–

 

…opens the door.

 

Camila has  _no_  clue what to say. At all. She's just standing there, stunned, most probably looking like a fool. Can you blame her, though? Lauren's beautiful. Her hair is messy but Camila  _loves_  it like this, and she's wearing her favorite sweater, the one that–

 

"Are you just going to stare or do you actually want to come in, Camz?" asks Lauren teasingly, and Camila blushes. Of course she's been caught. Of course. She's fucked up, she's fucked up, she–

 

"Um," she stutters (because of course she does), "I don't really know."

 

What the  _hell_?

 

That's worse than straight up asking if–

 

"You don't know?" Lauren lets out a laugh, and Camila hasn't ever heard anything better than this and, wow, this is  _such_  a bad idea and–

 

"Will you go out with me?" she blurts.

 

_Okay. Camila. Time to crawl into a hole. Seriously, what the actual–_

 

This– she's not sure where this has come from, but she can already see Laure slap her across the face because how dare she (yeah, no, really, how  _dare_  she?) and– literally, there's no way this is going to end well because– Lauren doesn't like her like that and–

 

"Are you for real?" comes a perplexed voice, and Camila can get herself together long enough to reply. (Kind of.)

 

"I– wow. I don't know why I– God, Lauren, I'm sorry, I–" She wants to run. Really. It's  _all_  she wants to do. She wants to run away. Leave the country. Oh, yeah, and maybe cry. She has just screwed up their friendship and–

 

"Camila, wait. Hold on a second. I was just making sure you–" Lauren touches her arm gently and looks into her eyes (which are already filled with tears because–), but she doesn't continue speaking.

 

So Camila  _tries_  again.

 

"Lauren, you don't– I don't–"

 

Lips. There are lips on hers. Moving. Lips moving against her own.

 

This means–

 

She's being kissed.

 

And there's only one person around to actually–

 

Lauren.

 

 _Lauren_ 's kissing her!

 

Lauren's kissing  _her_?

 

Lauren's  _kissing_  her.

 

Okay, this is definitely a dream, then. But a good one. And she's not going to waste any time in kissing her back because, wow, what an amazing dream and–

 

The lips are gone now.

 

"Camz, seriously, you're starting to freak me out here. Please talk to me?" a worried voice cuts through the air.

 

Camila can't think at all for a few moments. Can't form words, let alone sentences.

 

Lauren seems to sense this, though, because she doesn't talk any more. She just stands there, waiting for Camila to come back to Earth.

 

And she does. Eventually.

 

"Pinch me. Please. I mean– that must have been a dream. Am I dreaming? 'cause there's no way you just kissed me. God, I'm daydreaming, aren't I? That's just embar– ow!"

 

Lauren  _has_  pinched her, and– it hurts. Also, she's still standing in front of her– so– this means–

 

"I'm going out with you."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was okay (i like it)


End file.
